Quiero matarla Mataría por él
by loveangel7
Summary: El amor entre hermanos es ley, que lo reconozcan o no, es otro asunto. Hermanos: Yagami, Takishida y Motomiya! Regalo de cumpleaños para Nats28 ¡Happy Birthday!


Nota: Aún es tu cumpleaños en mi país xD Espero que te guste y te diviertas mucho, es un fic bastante tontito, sin nada más profundo que la llana hermandad. Ambientado a 02. Fue escrito con mucho cariño, como siempre ; )

* * *

.

.

.

 **¡Quiero matarla!**

Siempre es así. Un día te encuentras solo en tu habitación jugando y un tiempo después aparece otro niño, que dicen, es tu hermano. Muchas cosas pueden pasar a partir de este punto: risas, lágrimas y tal vez aventuras. Lo importante es que un hermano se vuelve un compañero en ese largo viaje llamado vida, dicen por ahí que es una bendición, que fue el amigo que la naturaleza te regaló y mucha palabrería más ¡Todo eso es FALSO!

— ¡Ya cállate!

— ¿¡Por qué nunca me escuchas Daisuke!?

— ¡Porqué estás loca! —vociferó, lanzando sus manos en el aire, para luego caer pesadamente sobre el sofá— A quién le importa si lo abandono su novia o no.

— ¡Qué no entiendes que es importante para mí! ¡Deberías ser un mejor hermano e interesarte!

— ¿¡Por qué me tendría que importar!? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Es un simple actor de Hollywood que nunca verás!

—Ya dejen de pelear —avisó su madre, sin un tono en particular, entrando a la sala—. Jun, no olvides que mañana debemos asistir a la actividad familiar del curso de Daisuke. Así que no hagas planes, por favor.

—Imposible —desafió Jun a su a madre—. Quería ir al cine con Mitsuki.

—Irás con tu hermano —sentenció.

—Pero…

—Ja ja —se burló él, obteniendo un almohadazo de parte de su hermana.

—Daisuke —llamó su madre está vez, antes que le lanzará el cojín de vuelta—. Tú irás la semana siguiente al recital de tu hermana.

— ¡Qué! —protestó—. ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir y escucharla aullar!

Ah… El dulce y sincero amor fraternal, no era característico de este par. Lo que si es cierto es que los sentimientos entre hermanos pueden ser muy intensos y eso, nadie lo puede negar.

El día siguiente, un sábado muy temprano por la mañana; la familia Motomiya se alistaba para ir a la Escuela Primaria de Odaiba. El quinto año, había preparado una actividad familiar especial, donde habría deportes, juegos y mucha comida. La ida en la movilidad fue tranquila, básicamente porque Jun llevaba puestos los audífonos y Daisuke se había quedado dormido; los padres de ellos apreciaban el silencio más de lo que se creería. Cuando llegaron, Daisuke se adelantó para encontrarse con sus amigos; cuando los vio un golpe de envidia lo invadió y no era solo por ver a Takeru sonriendo tan cerca de la adorable Hikari. No. Era porque sus hermanos, que eran mejores amigos, estaban con ellos. Los cuatro se veían muy bien juntos, se notaba los años de confianza y camaradería.

—Hola Daisuke —saludó Takeru notando desde lejos a su amigo.

Los restantes tres se percataron de su presencia y se voltearon a verlo también. Hikari lo vio y sonrió para Diasuke, lo que dio un vuelco entero a su corazón. En dos zancadas, ya estaba junto a ella.

—Hola, Hikari ¿Cómo estás? Qué bonito día ¿no? — Ella se sorprendió ligeramente ante la atención y como costumbre solo carcajeó—. Taichi, Yamato, también vinieron —reconoció entusiasmado.

—Y yo qué —se quejó Takeru, siendo ignorado.

—Claro que vendríamos —le dijo Taichi.

—Teníamos que estar con nuestros hermanos —agregó Yamato agarrando a Takeru por los hombros, causando su sonrisa.

—Ya veo —meditó Daisuke— ¿Y sus familias?

—Nuestros padres están buscando al profesor —le explicó Hikari— Los padres de Takeru, no pudieron venir.

—Están trabajando —añadió Yamato— seremos solo los dos, pero con eso será suficiente, ¿verdad Takeru?

—Claro que sí, hermano.

—Además, Taichi nos invitó a almorzar con su familia, así que no hay que preocuparse por la comida.

—Yo diría que es muy pronto para decir eso —contrarrestó Taichi con el semblante oscuro— Creo que hoy experimentó con otra receta, muchachos.

—Qué malo eres hermano —rió Hikari, pero Taichi no tomo su comentario en cuenta, porque volteó a ver a Daisuke con seriedad en el rostro.

—Dime Daisuke, ¿Tienen comida de sobra?

— ¿Eh?… Ni idea —admitió—, pero con el monstruo que tengo por hermana, seguro que ni habrá sobras.

Ante la mención de su hermana, los dos mayores se tensaron, pero solo uno de ellos transpiró frío, con el rostro dos tonos más blancos de lo normal.

— ¿Jun está aquí? —preguntó Yamato con un notorio temblor en la voz.

—Sí, está con mis padres, seguro que ya viene.

— ¡Yamato! —se escuchó una vocecilla a lo lejos y todos se petrificaron al escucharla, en especial el susodicho.

—Hablando del diablo…

—Taichi —suplicó Yamato en ayuda, alistándose para correr al verla acercarse.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Yamato no esperó la ayuda de su amigo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. En un par de segundos Jun pasó por el lado de los demás, saludando casualmente, para luego perseguir feliz al fugitivo. Ambos se alejaron, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solo un rastro de polvo.

— ¡Ya dejalo en paz! —gritó Daisuke sin que ella lo escuchara.

—Estará bien que lo dejemos por su cuenta —reflexionó Takeru, ligeramente preocupado.

—No creo que le haga nada malo —dijo Taichi asombrado por la rapidez de la Motomiya.

—No conoces a mi hermana —le aseguró Daisuke con la mala vibra encima de él, haciendo que explotase de rabia—. ¡A veces quisiera matarla!

Los siguientes minutos fueron entretenidos, llenos de perseguidas y atrapadas; para suerte de Yamato, luego de haber corrido por toda la escuela, el celular de la adolecente sonó, con un jugoso chisme que la mantuvo absorta casi toda la mañana. El rubio suspiró en gran alivió y volvió con sus amigos, arrastrando los pies. Takeru le compró una soda para que se refrescara; en compensación por el intenso momento que tuvo que soportar.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero te haya gustado esta primera parte Nats, como te dije, me redimiré con Daisuke y porque no, con Jun xD Mis mejores deseos para ti este año, que fangirlees como loca con cuanta pareja rara se te aparezca ;) jajajaja Nah, ya en serio, que el amor (que siempre es necesario), la salud (que también es necesaria, pero neh) y la amistad (es decir nosotras y otras maravillosas personillas) siempre estén presentes en tu vida ¡Te queremos mucho mi multishipper favorita! ¡Besos! ¡Abrazos de osos! Y...¡Más besos! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Nos vemos mañana, bye.

Al resto de lectores, se los quiere mucho.


End file.
